


Not Strange - Different

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Mystrade is Our Division Prompts, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Constable Greg Lestrade meets a scrawny kid while investigating a hunch for a case.





	Not Strange - Different

“Saw the broken glass outside the window, also.”

Constable Gregory Lestrade almost, almost jumped from the quiet voice breaking the silence above him. His brown eyes look up and find the source.

_It’s a kid._

Now that made him blink. A pale face and a riot of dirty curls stood next to him with a surprising baritone voice that did not match the body.

_Scrawny little bugger. Can’t be more than sixteen. There is something strange about the boy._

_He does not quite fit. Why?_

Greg did not bother to ask why the boy was out in the street this time of night. The track marks on his arm answered the unasked. He realized the kid noticed the same broken glass that captured his notice.  He and his partner had arrested a suspect to a domestic break-in, but something about it did not sit right with him. He decided to return to the scene and look around some more. The broken glass outside of the window was wrong, but had not quite figured out why, until the kid spoke.

“The footprint in the flower bed is off as well. That’s not the best angle for someone of his stature.” Greg thought out loud as he stood.

“Oh! So, you’re not as much of an idiot as the rest. Not bad.” The kid lights a cigarette and exhales a long breath of smoke.

_He’s barely wider than that trail of smoke._

“Your observations are a modicum above the pitiful efforts of your colleagues.” The kid made a smoke ring, then blew a plume of smoke through it. “Still missed the big clue.”

_Whoa. What kid from around here talks like that? He is a strange one._

“You see a lot for a druggie, kid.”

“I see everything. Be times too much.” The kid looks up at him, then away quickly. Luminous green eyes appeared through the curls for a moment. Eyes that looked far too world weary and disillusioned on someone so young.

“ _Be times?_ Really kid? Betcha you got yourself that shiner talking prissy to someone like that didn’t ya? They don’t go for smart arse around these parts.”

The cop all but saw the wall of cool detachment rise around the kid as he faced Greg defiantly. 

_Oh, struck a nerve, have I? He’s definitely a strange one._

Someone had hit the teen and he clearly had hit back going by the bruised knuckles the officer saw. As he spied the fading finger marks around the kid's pale neck, Greg hoped it was for his smart mouth. He did not want to contemplate alternative reasons.

_Frequents the drug scene enough to comfortable here in this shite of a neighborhood, but he’s not from here. Who is he?_

“You look hungry – want to get something to eat?” Greg offered.

“Not hungry. Definitely not interested in hearing some idiot bobby drone like all the others who pretend interest with semi-veiled attempts to discern my history.” The kid slipped on something and brushed against Lestrade righting himself.

_Yeah, he mouthed off to wrong person. That mouth probably gets him in as much trouble as out of it._

“Honestly? That’s not to say, the thought would not have occurred later and I try, but that was not my goal in the initial offer. You look like shite and I thought a decent meal would do you good.” The cop shrugged as his eyes surveyed the scene once more before turning back to the kid. “Tell ya what, kid.  If I promise not to ask about your past tonight, you have to promise to tell me two true things about you the next time we meet. And I’m still a cop. If I’m not all over you for being a druggie, the least you can do is not be underage smoking around me. Deal?”

Greg shook his head and held out his hand with a sigh.

_Really kid?_

“Who says I will see you again, old man?” The kid arched a dark brow as scrawny arms, crossed a scrawny chest after tossing the cigarette to the ground and crushing the lit end under his heel, his look faux innocence personified.

Greg snorted. He was aware his dark brown hair was prematurely graying. His first silver hairs coming in during his A-Levels. He’s heard all the jokes and then some regarding it.

“Kid, you’re too high and too jaded to pull off that innocent look.” Greg shook his head again amused by the juvenile subterfuge as he wiggled his fingers on the hand he still held out.

There was a momentary stare off before the kid smirked and handed over Greg’s wallet and badge.

“Do that again and I will arrest you.” Greg took his belongings. “For now, you can tell me your name, then come watch me eat as you regale me with that big brain of yours and tell me what you saw that we idiot cops missed.”

“Why? You didn’t tell me your name.” The kid countered.

Again, there was a momentary stare off. Greg arched a brow.

“Constable Lestrade, I'm Sherlock Holmes.” The kid held out his hand in introduction.

“A strange name for a strange kid, but I like you. Come on.” Greg shook the kid's hand and then started walking.

_Not strange – different._

Sherlock shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and followed beside him.

“If you think I’m strange, and you like me, heaven help you if meet my brother. You’ll love him.”


End file.
